The present invention relates to a motion simulator system and more particularly, to a compact, reliable and inexpensive single-person motion simulator system.
Prior art motion simulator systems are typically large electromechanical systems to which one or more persons are positioned to experience motion in concert with a displayed image. The portion of the system devoted to generating motion, the motion simulator, includes a motion base moves in response to motion control commands provided from a computer or embedded in the video signal. When a person is positioned on the motion base, the person is moved while viewing visual and audio stimuli. This combination of motion, visual and auditory sensation generates a very realistic physical sensation that is far superior to merely seeing and hearing the audio/visual presentation. For this reason, motion simulator systems are widely used for military and commercial training applications. For examples, pilots are often trained in a motion simulator rather than in the aircraft and military tank crews are provided with a simulator that appears to the occupants to be a tank that rumbles across a variety of terrain. Unfortunately, due to the expense of these motion simulator systems, use is generally limited to military and commercial training applications. Further, the weight and complexity of the mechanical portion of such simulators preclude any use in a home or similar environment.
The motion simulator is also well suited for entertainment applications where motion adds a very real physical sensation to an otherwise audio/visual experience. Although a motion simulator system is often viewed as an enhancement to a viewing experience, relatively few such systems are found in entertainment complexes such as movie theaters or video arcades because of the complexity and high cost of prior art motion simulator system.
By way of example, a typical prior art motion simulator system can cost more than $125,000 primarily because motion is supplied by an expensive hydraulic mechanism. Substantial additional costs are also incurred to maintain the system. Motion simulators for arcade applications are somewhat less expensive because motion is obtained from several servo motors coupled to the motion base. In some applications, up to eight such servo motors are required. Unfortunately, servo motors are heavy and relatively expensive so the typical motion simulators in an arcade can cost up to about $50,000. Due to the high acquisition price there is only a limited market for arcade-style motion simulator systems. It should be apparent that regardless of the application, a substantial portion of the cost of the above described motion simulator systems resides in the mechanism that drives the motion base. Further, the high cost renders it impractical to use prior art motion simulator systems in the home or similar environment.
Another drawback of prior art motion simulator systems resides in the weight of the system and power requirements (that is 220 VAC, and possibly 3-phase) to drive the motion base. These parameters render motion simulator systems unfit for home use. What is needed is a lightweight motion simulator system that is inexpensive but that is well suited for use in the home or similar environment. However, since safety of the user is required, a lightweight motion simulator must also be sufficiently stable without relying on the heavy servo and gearbox combination of the prior art.
Clearly, with the advent of Internet gaming, the addition of motion would enhance the gaming experience for the home user. With a safe, low cost, lightweight motion simulator system, the gaming experience at home would approach the environment found in military or commercial training or high-end arcade applications. What is needed is an inexpensive and reliable motion simulator that is adapted for use in a home or similar environment that can be easily coupled to a home computer or other entertainment device, such as the television or stereo.
The present invention is a reliable, lightweight, low cost motion simulator system that is well suited for the home environment. The motion simulator system includes a television, computer display or other display devices to provide the physical sensation of motion together with the audio/visual viewing experience. In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the motion simulator includes a motion base mounted on a base plate. A chair or similar supporting structure is coupled to the motion base. A controller, adapted to receiving motion commands, generates signals for controlling the motion base. In response to motion commands, the motion base is activated so that a person in the support structure experiences motion synchronized with the displayed audio visual display.
The motion base is controlled by at least two inexpensive induction motors, each of which drives a crank and pushrod assembly, the other end of which is coupled to the motion base. The left and right motors are used together to give the motion platform roll. To roll right, the left motor crank is turned up, and the right motor crank is turned down. For pitch, the left and right motors are driven in the same direction, and the rear motor is driven in the opposite direction from the other two. When the left and right motor cranks are turned up, and the aft motor crank is turned down, the moving platform will pitch up. An innovative control algorithm enables the use of low cost power electronics and control chips, typically used for fan and pump applications where only crude speed control is required, to drive the motors.